


满船清梦压星河（十七）

by shiyuedexiaoju



Category: shiyuedexiaoju
Genre: M/M, 情定三生/许你浮生若梦 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyuedexiaoju/pseuds/shiyuedexiaoju
Relationships: 迟勤迟





	满船清梦压星河（十七）

迟瑞看到夏安妮落了单，一个人跟着侍应生去休息室的方向，趁四下没人注意他，就朝夏安妮去的地方跟了过去。刚走到走廊口，突然一道身影冲出来，狠狠地撞了他的肩膀，这一撞可不轻，迟瑞疼得直皱眉，对方比他更严重，直接被撞出了三步远，扶着墙才没摔倒。

“林二太太？”

迟瑞看清来人，吃了一惊。夏安妮看起来有些狼狈，裙摆上有些香槟酒渍，头发凌乱，脸色也苍白，不知是方才那一撞撞的了，还是别的其他什么原因。

“抱歉，您没事吧？”

夏安妮抬头看了他一眼，眼神立刻变了，那毫不加掩饰的戒备和惊疑把迟瑞看得一愣，想问的话一个字都没问出口。夏安妮也根本没给他发问的机会，一副很着急的样子，什么都没说，低下头急匆匆地就走了。

迟瑞盯着她仓促的背影，满腹狐疑，回过头发现她方才出来的那间休息室的门还是半掩的，心里不禁浮出一丝凝重:这里面到底是什么豺狼虎豹，能把夏安妮吓成这个样子？

迟瑞心里想着，手脚动作也没停，走上前就推门进去了，刚一进屋就觉得有些不对劲。出于军人的敏锐，迟瑞在推门的一瞬间就发现了门锁是坏的，屋子里压抑滚烫的荷尔蒙的味道和男人粗重又痛苦的喘息声，让迟瑞立刻就有了不详的预感。

对迟瑞来说，这个声音和气息实在是太熟悉，他在门口站了一会儿，沉默了两秒钟。这时候，他已经发现这是个圈套，显然罗勤耕中了招，为了自保赶走了夏安妮，这会儿自己撞进来，谁知道是福是祸。虽然脑子里这么想，但迟瑞还是不能放手不管，他果断从后腰摸出手枪，麻利地卸掉弹匣，把里面的子弹取了两颗出来，塞在门孔中把锁舌卡死了，然后又把弹匣和枪身交成一个十字型，卡上门把手，硬是把一个坏掉的门重新上了死锁。

一连串的动作行云流水。迟瑞做完这一切往里走，看到了坐在床边低头不语的罗勤耕。此时药效应该还是能忍耐的地步，罗勤耕坐在床上，低头揉着太阳穴，长衫的领口已经被他自己扯开了，露出里面白色的中衣，白玉般的脸此下早已是通红，手腕也在发抖。

迟瑞走到他身前，看他难受的模样，叹了口气，然后在他旁边坐下，伸手拉向他的手腕。罗勤耕早发现了来人是谁，一动不动也只是为了积攒力气，突然被他抓住手腕，吓了一跳，下意识就要挣脱，却发现迟瑞根本没做他以为的事情，反而是认真地把起了脉。

“怎.....怎么了？”看到迟瑞的眉心皱起来，罗勤耕心里也有些不安，他并不懂医术，但出于男人的本能，多少也能察觉到这药和普通的春药并不相同。

“双情散？”迟瑞放开他，“看来对方是想置你们于死地啊！”

“‘双情散’是什么？”

罗勤耕撑着床，疑惑地看着他，漂亮的眼睛水润又迷离，看得迟瑞心头一热。

“毒药。”迟瑞冷漠地吐出两个字，伸手就开始解自己的衣服扣子，罗勤耕一惊，轻呵道，

“迟瑞，你做什么？”

“做什么？”迟瑞歪头看他，“罗靖，‘双情散’是一种有春药效果的毒药，本质上没有解药，只有情事可解。原本夏安妮在这里，你俩若真是发生了什么也就罢了，可你可知，它为何会被叫做‘双情散’？”

“为.....为何.......”罗勤耕的身子晃了晃，已经快要坚持不住了，心上人在自己面前解扣子脱衣服，对他来说原本就是折磨，此下又已经过了这么久了，药效早就蔓延开，让他越发觉得身子发软，差点没坚持住，被迟瑞一把捞进了怀里。

“‘双情散’顾名思义，就是它对男人和女人都有效果，甚至对男人的作用更加恶毒。”迟瑞一手揽着美人，一手依然没停下解衣服的动作，说话的气息喷在罗勤耕的耳边，引得他一阵颤栗，“中了毒的男人，若是对上一个女人，那就真是普通的春药的药效，可若是对上一个男人，那你就需得做被动的那一个。”

罗勤耕吸了口气，在他怀里闭上了眼睛。他本就不抗拒迟瑞——没人会推却心上人的亲近。迟瑞垂头看他一眼，怀中的美人肤色如玉、红晕似霞，像极了一只琉璃白玉的宝珠，他伸手抬起罗勤耕的下巴，温柔地吻上了那早已滚烫的嘴唇。

“谢谢你.......”

罗勤耕有些颤抖的声音突然响起，伴着喘息声，分外的突兀。

“嗯？”

“谢谢你.....没有直接强迫我.......”

谢谢你，愿意耐心地同我解释，谢谢你，没有记恨我算计你.......

因为药物的作用，迟瑞进入的时候，罗勤耕没有太强烈的痛感，反倒是带来了一丝极舒适的清凉，从敏感处迅速蔓延到全身，将那沸腾滚烫的火焰中和成了炽热的情欲。他轻“哼”一声，下意识就抱紧了身上人精壮的身躯，缓缓地缠上双腿。迟瑞把他抱在怀里，温柔地吻他的嘴唇，将他所有强行压制的呻吟和喘息全数吻进去，

“难受就叫出来，别忍着，这药毒得很，能把你憋坏了。”

细细密密的吻落下来，罗勤耕终于忍不住溢出丝丝呻吟，平日里温润的嗓音也破碎起来:“你为什么.....呃.....为什么会对我这么好.......”

迟瑞身子一僵。这个男人，即便是被药物和情欲包裹，也依然敏感多疑到令人惊叹。他叹口气，身下一用力，将罗勤耕的话全数撞回去，

“别多想，你就不能当我看上你了？”

“呵.......”罗勤耕喘着气笑出声，显然是想要再说什么，但他到底低估了“双情散”的药力，迟瑞只是稍微变了节奏，他就立刻瘫成了一滩水，再也说不出话来。

迟瑞见他终于没力气再细究了，松了口气，揽着他的脖颈，轻轻吻着他的喉结。情事在药力的催化和欲望的契合中达到高潮，罗勤耕心中惯有的防线早已在心上人的温存和缠绵中土崩瓦解。情欲翻滚起来，罗勤耕一个忍不住，突然用力翻身，将迟瑞压在身下，然后主动把那滚烫再次送入自己体内.......


End file.
